


Possible Complications

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you upset?” she murmured, and cocked her head to the side. “Isn’t this part of the…complications you didn’t want?”</p><p>His jaw twitched again and he sat next to her, linking their fingers. “Donna, I think I got over my fear of complications with you quite a long time ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Complications

Waking slowly, Donna shifted in the bed, and winced as she heard the tell-tale beeps of the machine next to her. Looking down that the IV in her arm and went to brush hair from her forehead with her other arm.

Only to feel fingers squeeze her own, and she started. “My god, Aiden?” Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head. “What are you doing here?”

“I can ask you the same thing,” he murmured, and at her glare he held up a hand. “I’m sorry.”

Brushing her hair from her eyes, she blew out a puff of breath. “So am I.” She scratched her arm near the tube and then dropped her hands to her sides when he glanced between her face and then her arm. “But…but what are you _doing_ here?”

His jaw twitched and instead of answering he stood and shrugged out of his suitcoat. “You texted me, said you were sick. _Then_ your grandfather called the office and explained that you may not be in for a few days, due to being in the hospital.” Running his fingers through his hair and mussing it up, he took in a deep breath. “Donna, what the hell?”

“It wasn’t this serious when I texted you,” she snipped and clenched her fingers. “But when my mum was over, and I fainted…” She trailed off at his intake of breath and she puffed out a breath.

“And you didn’t think that was important for me to know?” Aiden hissed.

“Why are you upset?” she murmured, and cocked her head to the side. “Isn’t this part of the…complications you _didn’t_ want?”

His jaw twitched again and he sat next to her, linking their fingers. “Donna, I think I got over my fear of complications with you quite a long time ago.”

Staring down at their hands, she felt her cheeks redden. Their relationship had been taking different turns than what she was expecting, and if she was honest, she was scared. Scared because they were treading in territory neither of them expected.

Not that she was upset, actually it seemed to thrill her even more. But it made for more complications than what either of them may be ready.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Aiden told her, his voice soft but tone firm. “I don’t know exactly what is going on between us, but I know that you make me…happy, and when I heard you were here…” he paused for a moment, and cleared his throat. “When I heard you were here I couldn’t exactly explain how I felt but I sure as hell wasn’t able to think about anything else.”

“Well, it was a slow day in the office,” Donna remarked, flippant.

“Donna,” he drawled, and leaned in to her, shaking his head. “Please.”

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned toward him, lips darting into a smile. “Please what, sir?”

Groaning softly, he kissed her, his lips soft and dry against her own. Running his tongue against the seam, she gasped softly as he swept against her. Meshing their fingers, she brought a palm to the back of his neck and ran her fingers against his skin.

Whimpering slightly as he pulled away, she sunk her teeth into her lower lip.

“You should be resting,” he reminded her, sitting back in his chair.

“I’ve rested enough,” she reminded him, and winced at how petulant she sounded.

Humming, he crossed one leg over his knee and smirked. “And you should rest some more.” Picking up the television remote, he stood and shifted his chair around. “I’ll just…amuse myself with some shows.”

Settling back onto the pillows, she yawned. “Oh yes?”

“Mmm-hmm,” he murmured, and began to flip through the stations.

“Aiden?”

“Yes Donna?”

“Thank you for being here.”

Turning to look at her, he smiled softly and kissed her knuckles. “You’re welcome. Now rest.”

 


End file.
